Terran Confederation "Caernarvon" Space Station
Name: Confed Starbase Craft: Terran Confederation Caernarvon Station Type: Star Base Scale: death star Length: 1,200 meters Skill: space station operations Crew: 6,023; skeleton: 602/+10 Passengers: 1,502 passengers; 864 hospital patients; & 2,160 prisoners Cargo Capacity: 102,400 metric tons Consumables: 6 months Nav Computer: yes Hull: 2D+2 Shields: 3D+2 Sensors *Passive: 15 / 0D+1 *Scan: 30 / 0D+2 *Search: 45 / 1D *Focus: 2 / 1D+1 Weapons *'14 Dual Flak Cannons' : Fire Arc: 14 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: character Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 6D+1 Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Damage: 3D+1 *'Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: turret Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+1 Space Range: 1-5/14/27 Strength: 3D+2 *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D Gear: *External Docking Port x6 *Phase Shields: The ship becomes immune to all forms of damage provided it is not hit by anything that can bypass its Shields (such as Antimatter Guns or torpedoes). *Escape Pod x43 Ship Complement *P-64 Ferret Patrol Fighters: 20 *F-54 Epee Light Fighters: 20 *F-44/G Rapier-II Space Superiority Fighter: 20 *F-57 Sabre Fighter/Bombers: 20 *A-17/A Broadsword Heavy Bomber: 20 Description: Caernarvon Station is a star base operated by the Terran Confederation. It is located in the Gwynedd System in the Enigma Sector. Caernarvon Station is located on the frontier of the Terran Confederation and is administered by In-System Security. Its main purpose is to provide security on the frontier, but Gwynedd saw very little action during the Terran-Kilrathi War in the 2650s to 2660s. In 2656, Lieutenant Colonel Christopher Blair was charged with negligence when the TCS Tiger's Claw was destroyed at K'tithrak Mang by Kilrathi stealth fighters. He was subsequently demoted to Captain, transferred to In-System Security and assigned to Caernarvon Station, where he was forced to serve away from the front-lines for nearly ten years. During his service on the station, Blair befriended Captain Elizabeth Norwood, who answered to the call sign "Shadow". Together, they regularly escorted garbage shuttles to disposal zones or flew on patrols, most of which yielded no enemy targets due to the remoteness of the area. However, in 2665, the two pilots encountered Kilrathi fighters, which led to suspicions of a larger Kilrathi operation in the system. Caernarvon later received a communication from the TCS Concordia, which reported that they had been ambushed by enemy fighters. Caernarvon scrambled Blair, Norwood, and all of its pilots to save the Concordia. They succeeded in defending the Concordia, and Blair and Norwood transferred temporarily to the Concordia until they could receive a proper transfer back to Caernarvon. Just as Blair and Norwood were returning to Caernarvon, the Concordia was attacked again, forcing them to return to its defense. Captain Norwood was killed in action, and Blair was forced to remain on the Concordia as the ship jumped out-system immediately upon his landing. Blair eventually secured a legitimate transfer to Concordia and his service at Caernarvon ended Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Star Base *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (pages 396-397) *thedemonapostle